


Cherish Life

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affection, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Captain Julius of the Grey Deer has a hard time accepting his friend's and brilliant Magic Knight's death. Marx didn't know, but tries to do his best to see his Captain's smile shine again.
Relationships: Marx Francois/Julius Novachrono
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cherish Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Tumblr! I hope you'll enjoy is as much as I did writing it!

So much paperwork... I wondered where Julius was at that time! He always gets on my nerves when he skips his duty! I frowned and angrily walked in his office. I usually knock, but this time I was too angry to notice.

"Do you realise that your slacking off won't help those get done?!" I exclaimed and threw all the papers on his desk. Some scattered and fell on the floor, some were blew away by the wind and flew further in the room. One specifically landed on Julius' face.

I grabbed it and revealed a very melancholic Julius staring at the door opposite of him. My eyes went immediately from angry to troubled. I didn't talk for a minute. My gaze dropped on one of the papers he had to sign. He was holding it for a while now. I noticed it counted the casualties we had in this year from every Magic Knights' squad.

He rested his cheek on his palm and tapped three fingers on the desk. I heard a long exhale and saw him shaking his head. "He was a great Knight, Marx..."

"Huh?..." Took me a while to realise that he was talking about one of the men he liked the most, the guy from the Purple Orcas.

I had nothing special to say, and tried hard to hide the embarrassment that laid on my face. "Y- yeah..."

"Oh, Marx, he had still so much to give!" My embarrassment couldn't compete with the sadness on his face and I just felt even worse. I moved my trembling hand hesitantly towards his.

His startled eyes blinked some tears away and then turned to me. I gave him the best smile I could, but looked so forced. "It'll be alright, Captain..."

Even though I sounded so cheesy at that moment, his eyes sparkled like sapphire and tears ran on his cheeks. His lips trembled like an earthquake as he was trying to compose himself. He grabbed my waist without warning and buried his face in my chest. I could hear faint sniffles and his shoulders shook with every silent sob.

I felt my chest tightening, seeing him like that. Captain Julius was always so cheerful and had such strength in his heart... I couldn't bear this side of him, he is just so pure to be hurt. This shouldn't be allowed...

I hugged him back, trying to hold back my own tears, because I just couldn't stand it. I know, Zara Ideale was a dear friend of his... I'm sure his heart is shattered now... "There, there, my Captain... How dare those pigs..." I heard he was murdered by members of his own squad. How unforgivable.

His weeping became only slightly more intense and clenched on my tunic. I shouldn't have said that.

"It'll be ok..." I had really no words, I'm sure if I opened my mouth a bit more, I'd make things worse...

I buried my fingers in his golden hair and tried to soothe him as much as I could with reassuring caresses.

After several minutes, he seemed calmer. "Marx..."

"What is it, Captain Julius?"

"Life is so fragile. We should cherish it..."

"Yes, we should..." He shifted in my embrace and rubbed his cheek on my chest a bit more affectionately.

I frowned and gave him a tissue. "If you can, please don't wipe your nose on my knight robe..."

He chuckled lightly. "Excuse me, Marx..." He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. "I feel gratitude for having you by my side... I will never leave you."

"Captain..." My voice cracked. "I, too, will never leave your side..."

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

We stayed like that for a little while, gaze locked in each other's eyes. I felt emotions, I'm sure he did too. I received and welcomed his love that was messaged through his red and glossy eyes. I responded with a thoughtful kiss on his forehead. "You can skip work for today... But tomorrow I won't accept any excuses!" My tone was so off, trying to scold him.

"I'm sure, Marx..." He told me with a chuckle. "But let me remind you that I'm the Captain of that squad!" A playful grin appeared on his flustered from crying face.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should skip work! You are an example for the members of the Grey Deer, you have obligations as well!..."

In a moment, everything returned to normal, me pointing at him with a finger and a stern gaze, him laughing loudly at me...

We indeed need to cherish life... Such moments are just so precious in that small amount of time...


End file.
